Rei Sou Sentai Jeanne Force
Rei Sou Sentai Jeanne 3 Japanese TitleU 麗装戦隊ジャンヌ3 English Title: Ostentatiously Dressed Unit Jeanne 3 'First Movie: Rei Sou Sentai Jeanne 3' Airdate: June 24, 2011 Jeanne Pink / Sho Momosaki， Jeanne Blue / Ryo Aohime and Jeanne Yellow / Ran Kiino are Reiso Sentai Jeanne Three， a group of female rangers fighting ‘Darks，’ the demonic monsters’ evil organization trying to destroy the human race. As a planetary alignment begins， the Earth is enveloped in darkness， which causes Earth Jewel， source of Jeanne Three’s powers， to lose its energy. The three rangers are unable to transform now， and that is when Sho is attacked by an enemy officer Anubis， who captures her and puts her through horrific tortures. Ryo and Ran arrive to her rescue and save her life in the nick of time， but while they manage to defeat Anubis， Ran falls in the battle， mortally wounded. The Darks president Hades sets out to destroy the remaining members of Jeanne Three， and， using the memories of the two girls， Hades resurrects Sho’s best friend Ran as a monster Griffon， and Ryo’s brother Tatsuya who was killed in the battle with Darks， as a monster Garuda， and Hades sends out the monsters in order to kill the Jeanne rangers in the most merciless and cruel fashion. At first Sho and Ryo think the new enemies are imposters， but from what they hear from the monsters， Sho and Ryo are convinced that these monsters are really ‘Tatsuya’ and ‘Ran，’ and lose the will to take the fight to the end. ‘Tatsuya’ and ‘Ran’ will not stop fighting， trying to bring their beloved ones to the underworld， and continue to torment and hurt Sho and Ryo without mercy. Death is closing in on the two girl fighters desperately struggling to survive. 'Second Movie: Rei Sou Sentai Jeanne 3 Retsuden' Airdate: June 08, 2012 Once， the fighting unit called the Jeane3 fought against the Devil Army， and lost their lives in order to protect the earth. Dr. Iwai (means a well made of rock) is one who led the Jeanne 3. Now he is about to arrange the new Jeanne 3 in order to fight against new threat called the Undeader. A girl named Izumi Aoka (means deep blue fountain) has become first adapted fighter and she’s fighting as the Jeanne-Blue. Now she meets two new adapted fighters; one is Hikaru Kouga(means shining Hwang) as the Jeanne-Yellow， and another is Sakura Momodo(means cherries along with full of peaches) as the Jeanne-Pink. But Isumi Aoka as the Jeanne-Blue finds out that they’re still the first year of senior high school， and refuses to fight with them. In addition to that， one day， Sakura cannot become the Jeanne-Pink because of some fearful hesitation， so that the incident accelerates Isumi’s claim and also causes a spilt in friendship between Sakura and Hikaru. Hikaru now desperately wants to put such Isumi to shame， so she solely goes to fight against the enemy’s four devilish kings that are also old guards of the Undeader’s female cadre. But Hikaru seriously gets the slashing attack and gets damaged， and she’s defeated and totally captured and then she is put into sublime torture. Izumi as the Jeanne-Blue notices it and goes to rescue Hikaru， but contrarily Izumi is harassed by Genot because Hikari is in hostage， and Izumi is driven to the wall. But Sakura as the Jeanne-Pink calls up her courage， and with big-miracle-activity the two fellows are rescued. And now they fight against Genot and the four devilish kings， while they’re covered all over with wounds. Ginga Rei Sou Sentai Jeanne Force - Jeanne Pink Saga Japanese Title: 銀河麗装隊ジャンヌフォース　～ジャンヌピンクサーガ～ English Title: Galaxy Ostentatiously Dressed Unit Jeanne Force - Jeanne Pink Saga Airdate: April 22, 2016 Jeanne Force has battled with evil organization Kuvaru which plots domination of space. Kuvaru fears five soldiers called Jeanne 5 which were selected and given enhanced Jeanne suit. One of them， Jeanne Pink， Mio Blossom， goes to the earth where is birthplace of Jeanne Force because she heard an information that her sister Rio was there. However， Rio became a Vibella， cadre of Kuvaru. Mio loses fight with Vibella， monster， and Dester and she is violently tortured by her sister. Mio is injured and lost the transformation energy into Jeanne Pink and Vibella tells Mio shocking fact. Category:Live Action Category:2010-2019 Category:Japanese Live Action